vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aladrin
Who is Aladrin? Aladrin is a chaos devil of Wrath, Pride, and Lust and the father of Daiyo. He is the oldest seen chaos devil who now simply wants to live peacefully with his love Pandora. He was originally sealed within a cane only appearing as a shadowy figure. Lore Aladrin was once the Patriarch of the Levious family becoming a powerful devil with brutality. His harsh rule lead to his son Daiyo being scared of him and seeing him as an obstacle in his ambitions. This fear lead to Daiyo sealing Aladrin’s soul within his cane. With control of his soul lost Aladrin was turned into a shadow and forced to do the bidding of his son. History/Biography Shadow of Vincent In the month of August 2018 Aladrin is ordered by Daiyo to follow Noru who had made a contract with the devil. His purpose in following her was to ensure that she was fulfilling her contract in trying to get a key that Konton possessed. Aladrin when appearing before Noru took the form of Vincent Von Kingsley, Noru’s friend, in a more shadowy form. Despite being around others Aladrin only appeared to and spoke to Noru intimidating her so that she could fulfill the contract. After being exposed to the group he started to speak to and get to know them as well eventually warming up to and becoming friends with the adventuring party. Though he still had a job to do acting as an antagonist to Noru only as his duty. Amongst the party he grew fond of Vincent his story touching the demon’s heart. Konton was also well liked by his grandfather, Aladrin seeing a lot of potential within him and feeling pride in his family's strength. But among the group he felt closest to Pandora, a necromancer who the group had found while wandering. The two became close as the group ventured to save Noru and even afterward would become even closer. Eventually the group had used Konton’s stolen key to unlock Daiyo’s soul. Once they had Daiyo’s soul they were able to find their way into hell to confront Daiyo directly so that they could get the contract removed. Once inside Aladrin was forced to stand on the side of Daiyo even used to threaten the group. Eventually the negotiations fell in favor of Vincent’s group and they were able to leave unharmed. Aladrin still contracted to Daiyo was forced to stay but would visit his new found friends whenever not in Daiyo’s service. Pandora Visiting Vincent’s apartment occasionally Aladrin continued to become acquainted with the group even being one of the people who moved in with Vincent and Konton in their new apartment. It is here where he continued to grow his relationship with Pandora the two’s friendship turning into romance as they revealed more of themselves to each other. The pair became inseparable and soon moved into their own cabin out in the snow to avoid prying eyes and to protect Pandora. In the meantime Aladrin continued researching for ways to free himself from his shadowy state. Grandchildren Aladrin in his time in the material plain also takes the time to become well acquainted with his two grandchildren Konton and Sethia. He helps train them summoning creatures for the two to fight against while giving them tips on ways to improve their fighting. He would even supervise their fights and cheer up the loser. He acted like a true father in the stead of his son who was cruel to them with family being one of the most important things to Aladrin. Freedom After enough research Aladrin discovered from a book a way to free himself from Daiyo’s cane. The ritual took time and preparation but he was luckily able to gather the necessary materials gold, silver, etc, with the help of Pandora. All Aladrin needed was the help of Vincent who he summoned without giving much detail into what he was needed for the ritual. Aladrin brought Vincent into the snowy wastes near his new home with a woman in the center of the ritual to which Vincent said he would only help if the woman wasn’t harmed. Not telling the whole truth about the ritual Aladrin gets Vincent to agree and using the innocent blood of Vincent the ritual depletes all the materials gathered and kills the woman giving Aladrin his own body to inhabit. With his new found freedom Aladrin says that his only desire is to now reclaim his home from his son Daiyo and live peacefully with Pandora. The Levious Family Later on Vincent is found by Aladrin after going into hiding paranoid about freeing Daiyo from a contract. Vincent tries to convince Aladrin to instead of attacking Daiyo to simply talk to his son which he agrees to do. The opportunity to do this unpleasantly presents itself through the death of Aladrin’s granddaughter Sethia. This sudden news forces Daiyo to see Aladrin so that the family may discuss what to do as this was a slight to the pride of the Levious family. Aladrin having already agreed to not harm Daiyo tells his son he will not seek revenge and even introduces Daiyo to one of his other children, Daiyo’s sister Eden. Aladrin says that he will help Daiyo rise up the ranks of hell so that he may feel pride once more in his son gaining a temporary trust as the family works together. The trio head to The Purple Lotus to seek out Seth who was to bury Sethia, to which Satchi directs them to his location. The devils find Seth in front of Sethia’s newly dug grave and tell Seth they intend to have a funeral and burial for her in hell. Daiyo removes the dirt from her coffin and Aladrin lifts Sethia’s body out of the grave and takes her through a portal into hell. He shows up once again at Sethia’s funeral to say goodbye to his granddaughter one last time. Years later, by hell’s standards of time Aladrin visits Daiyo’s home to find that a new young chaos devil is being raised by Daiyo. This chaos devil is Persephone the daughter of Sethia and Seth who miraculously survived. He gives his son some words of wisdom on how to proceed with the situation before Daiyo and Persephone leave. Personality Aladrin is a very calm and charismatic devil. He values his pride greatly as is his sin but he also seems to value family above all else. He was originally very conniving and cruel but as he’s interacted more with his grandchildren he seems to have cooled down and become more caring for others. He still however shows instances of falling to his old cruel habits mostly when Pandora is threatened in anyway. Family Aladrin was the previous patriarch of the Levious family bearing over 500 children. Only 2 of these children have been named being Daiyo and Eden Levious. It is unknown how many grandchildren he has but what is known is that he has around 20 left from Daiyo’s Chaos Children. Powers & Abilities * Chaos Devil - Being a chaos devil Aladrin is gifted with long life. He also has extreme pain tolerance, extreme strength, and fast healing and regeneration. However he is weak to holy magic do to this. Chaos devils also wield soul manipulation allowing Aladrin to make soul bound contracts. * Summoner - Aladrin has been shown to summon elementals and other such creatures to fight in his place. * Shape Change - Aladrin’s true size is a large devil the size of a 2 story building. He normally reduces his size down to a tall male to fit in. Trivia * Azreal when playing Aladrin as a shadow would have the roleplayers who couldn’t IC see or talk to him block him in the game for improved immersion. This caused problems and hilarity as at the time VRChat had a bug where people who were blocked and unblocked would still be blocked leading to roleplayers blocking and unblocking him over and over until he actually showed up when they were finished roleplaying for the day. * Aladrin was one of the few people close enough to Vincent to try and offer him a solution to his ailment which was killing him. However this solution would have given Aladrin complete control of Vincent’s body. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/azreal_archangel * Twitter: https://twitter.com/azreal478 Gallery File:Aladrin CloseUp.PNG Category:Demons Category:Characters